


Let Me Be Your Sanctuary

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Slow Dancing, Thorki feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Always my love





	Let Me Be Your Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 250th fic, I have brain stormed so much about this and finally this came to me. I want to thank all of you, for commenting, for leaving kudos, and even those of you who didn't do any of those, thank you for your support. I've been going through a rough time, and this community of writers and readers a like has been helping me. The song I'm using here is called Sanctuary and it's from Nashville, here is the link to it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQH-wF9Nqz0 con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy

Loki had been excited all day, Thor told him he had a surprise waiting for him in their chambers. Something private he said, just for the two of them. Lately it was a miracle that they even found time to be together, being kings wasn't easy and the paper work oh boy!

Loki was sure; he could write a whole book about how much he hated the paper work he loathed it, thank goodness their mother was there to help out or none of it would get done.  

He walked to their chambers, after the long day he had. All he wanted was to be in Thor's arms. With the horrid day, he had he could use some Thor love as he called it

When he walked inside their shared chambers, the sight before him took his breath away. The room was filled with candle light, his husband stood there leaning against the wall with a goblet of wine, wearing a black robe that was slightly opened showing off a glimpse of tanned chest.

Loki walked towards him and smiled as he pulled him close. Their lips touched in a soft deep kiss, as they wrapped their arms around each other's waist. As they parted for air, Loki smiled warmly and took a goblet for himself.

"I missed you all day my love" Loki whispered as he poured wine and drank from the goblet.

"I missed you too my darling" Thor said softly as he put his goblet down.

"You said something about a surprise did you not?" Loki asked.

Thor laughed, he knew that Loki would bring this up; after all he's Loki he has a curious nature, and can't ever say no to surprises, it's one of the things that Thor loved about Loki.

"I did yes, you do deserve one" he said handing him a small box.

Loki opened the box and a glow came from it, music began to fill the room as Thor looked into Loki's eyes a song forming on his lips.

  _Turn the light off_  
Go to bed  
Tell me all about the day you had  
Lay beside me  
It's time to rest  
You can close your eyes  
You've done your best

Loki wiped a tear, he had a horrid day and now Thor was letting him know how he felt, well he would return the favor; he took his hand as they sang to each other.

 _Let me be your sanctuary_  
Let me be your safe place to fall  
I can take away your worries  
The refuge from it all  
All this time we have together  
is our shelter from the rain  
I will share the weight you carry  
Let me be your sanctuary

Thor pulled Loki close as they sang and began to dance around their chambers, moon and sun joined together, in harmony moving with grace, the moon light touching their faces. They kept singing, small tears running from their eyes as all their emotions were set free.

 _We have weathered through the storms_  
Taking comfort in each other's arms  
When the dark clouds come again  
I will lift you up and take you in

Loki waved his hand and they were floating in the air now, their bodies swaying together in mid air, their eyes immersed in each other, caught in the moment.

 _Let me be your sanctuary_  
Let me be your safe place to fall  
I can take away your worries  
The refuge from it all  
All this time we have together  
is our shelter from the rain  
I will share this weight you carry  
Let me be your sanctuary

As the music ended they slowly landed on their bed, lying next to each other sharing soft deep kisses. Loki kissed Thor's heart over and over as they both fell asleep holding each other close and tight.

They found their sanctuary in each other's heart. Loki would show Thor just how grateful he felt, that could wait till morning, listening to Thor's heart beat lull him to sleep was all he needed.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
